


Ardour

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You're lonely and you want your boyfriend to come to bed and keep you company
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Ardour

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yusei so god damn much. So it's only appropriate that I lewd him just like every other character I love. I'm watching more Yugioh again so I want to dive head deep into this fandom again. I have many more works of other characters if anyone is interested. Anyways, any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Hope you like.

You sighed as you rolled over in bed, having recently woken from your slumber. It was still dark out and you could tell that dawn was still a few hours off. You rolled over again, your eyes adjusting to the dark as you searched for your phone. You flipped up the screen and you hissed in pain as the bright light blinded you for a moment. You blinked your bleary eyes a few times as you stared at the numbers on your screen.

1:13 am.

You groaned as your phone slipped from your grip, hitting the floor with a soft thud. You let out a soft sigh, noting how the other side of the bed was cold. It was early in the morning and your boyfriend still hadn't come to bed yet. You groaned under your breath as you searched for the will to move your body. You crawled from the comfortable and warm confines of your blankets as you tumbled out of bed. You felt the cold air nipping your bare arms and you rubbed them to stave off the chill for a brief moment. You grumbled lightly as you let your feet carry you down to the workshop, half stumbling in your sleepy state.

You could hear the tinkering and clatter of metal as Yusei worked on his duel runner diligently. You rounded the corner and just as you expected you found him glued to his runner, staring at a computer screen as he worked on calibrations. You let a faint sigh pass your lips but you couldn't help but smile lightly as you leaned against the doorframe. He was always dedicated to his work and he could spend days in the workshop with barely any food or rest. He was a hard worker and it was your job to make sure he didn’t push himself past his limits. You moved away from the door and slowly approached him from behind, being careful not to disturb his work. After a moment of watching him fiddle you cleared your throat to gain his attention.

"Yusei?"

He jumped slightly at the sound of your soft voice. He whirled around in his seat as his eyes scanned the room. His warm blue eyes softened and he gave you a smile.

"Hey" he replied softly.

You returned the smile as he twirled back around in his seat, the sound of tools clattering soon following. You took a few steps closer, coming up behind him as you hung your arms loosely around his shoulders.

"You should come to bed" you mumbled. "You need a break."

Yusei smiled lightly. "I will" he replied, his eyes on the computer screen. "Just a few more minutes."

You hummed. "You said that two hours ago."

Yusei chuckled but didn't say anything else as he typed away. You leaned over his shoulder, watching the numbers and letters roll by in a blur. You didn't understand what most of it meant and you didn't really want to. It was late and you were a little drowsy. After another long moment Yusei finally closed the laptop and pushed himself away from the desk. He turned around in your arms fully and embraced you. His nose bumped against yours as he gave you a smile.

"I'm all yours" he said.

You grinned, your arms dropping to your sides as you gripped his hands. You pulled him to his feet and he followed you, turning off the light when you went through the door. You took him back up to your bedroom and collapsed on top of him as soon as he lay back on the mattress. You sighed in content, nuzzling into his firm chest. Yusei let out a soft hum, his lips brushing against your forehead as you embraced him. This was much better than sleeping in bed alone. As you lay there, listening to his steady heartbeat, a sudden thought crept up on you.

"Are you tired?" you asked after a moment of silence.

Yusei shook his head. "Not really."

That really didn’t surprise you. He usually stayed up pretty late working. Now you felt a little guilty for dragging him away from his runner. Well, if it was that important than he wouldn’t have followed you back to bed. But now you had to find a way to help him settle down for the night. You thought about it for a moment and all your options lead to one solution.

You bit your lip shyly as you looked up at him. "Well, I can think of something we could do to fix that."

You didn’t miss the way his lips tilted up at the corners, a spark of mischief twinkling in his eyes. He tucked a strand of loose hair behind your ear before he cupped your cheek. His hand was warm and you nuzzled your face into the pleasant heat, turning your head slightly to graze your lips over the palm of his hand.

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” Yusei inquired, his voice tinted with a hint of mirth.

You giggled softly as you stared up into his piercing blue gaze. His arms circled around your waist and he pulled you up for a kiss. You responded to his gentle affection, kissing him back slowly. The kiss started to get a little harder as you pressed yourself against him, your arms wrapping around his neck. Yusei's large hands found your hips and gave them a light squeeze. His tongue licked your bottom lip before slipping into your mouth, making you moan into the kiss. He tilted his head, trying to gain better access to your mouth as your tongues entwined. After a moment you pulled apart, the kiss leaving you breathless as you gasped for air. Yusei held you tight as he gently rolled you over onto your back, being careful not to press down on you too hard.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Yusei asked.

You found it sweet that he would always pause to ask if you wanted to continue. His sweet and caring nature never failed to make your heart melt. You smiled warmly up at him, your fingers idly tracing the gold mark burned into his skin.

“I’m sure” you replied.

You giggled as his breath tickled your neck and he started leaving feather light kisses all over the exposed skin. Yusei smiled, loving the sound of your light giggles. Your laughing died down as it turned into gasps and moans as Yusei nipped your skin, leaving angry red marks on your soft flesh.

You let your hands wander up his shirt and you mapped out his firm chest and stomach with your fingers. You could feel every dip and curve of his toned muscles, every scar and flaw on his body that made him perfect. Yusei leaned into your soft touches, moaning in the back of his throat under your ministrations.

He started to undress you, slowly taking off your clothes. He wanted to take his time and savour every new bit of skin that was revealed, pressing kisses to your skin that made your spine tingle with warmth. You were eager to be rid of his clothes as well. Nothing could compare to the feeling when your bodies pressed together and sparked a raw, intense passion that filled your veins with fire.

When you were both naked, Yusei paused to pull back and take a moment to appreciate your body. He let his hands wander over every inch of your body, marvelling to himself at how perfect you were.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered.

Your cheeks grew warm as you laughed off your embarrassment at such sweet words. Yusei didn't have a lot of things in his life that he could truly love and appreciate. The only things he loved were duelling, his runner, his friends and you. You were always by his side and he felt so undeserving of your love. You were his ray of sunshine, his light in the darkness and he was so grateful to have you in his life. He loved you with everything he had and he always wanted to show it to you. He loved all your curves, scars, freckles, stretch marks and all your skin blemishes and flaws. You were perfect in his eyes and he loved everything about you. He would never tire of telling you such sweet words.

He planted a few kisses to your collarbone before his lips travelled down to the peak of your right breast. He gave the nipple a few teasing licks before he sucked the bud into his warm mouth. You gasped as his tongue swirled around the soft bud as his hand played with your other, pinching and pulling the pink tip. You moaned as your fingers delved through his dark locks. You lightly pulled at the tresses with your hands, your nails gently digging into his scalp. Yusei groaned against your skin at the sensation, liking the way you gently pulled on his hair for encouragement. After another moment of playing his lips went lower, grazing over your rib cage and stomach. He nestled himself between your legs, as he kissed the apex of your thighs. You giggled softly as his hair tickled against the sensitive skin of your thighs.

"That tickles" you chuckled.

He rubbed his cheek against your legs, making his hair tickle you again. You couldn’t contain the few giggles that escaped your swollen lips as you squirmed under him. You knew he was doing this on purpose now. 

"Seriously, stop it."

You didn’t want to ruin the romantic moment by kicking him with a knee jerk reaction caused by your tickle torture. He adhered to your request and stopped, allowing you a brief reprieve. You could hear your heart pounding in your ears as you anticipated what was going to happen next.

You let out a soft sigh as you felt Yusei's tongue glide up the length of your slit. His tongue poked between your folds, wriggling inside you before running up and down your soaked entrance. Your hands gripped the bedsheets tightly as you gasped and moaned at each teasing lick, making the warmth pool into the pit of your stomach. Your hips bucked up into his mouth, wanting to feel more of his probing tongue. You whined when you felt Yusei grab your hips to restrict your movements, pushing your hips back down to the bed. He chuckled deeply as he continued to slowly work you up. His tongue circled around your clit and you threw your head back with a loud moan, your gut clenching tightly.

You let out a soft mewl as Yusei pulled away with a smack of his lips that sounded downright sinful. His tongue darted out to lick any juices off his mouth before he leaned down to kiss you. You could taste yourself on his tongue but you didn't mind as you moaned, running your hands over his chest and arms. You felt his throbbing length pressing against your stomach and you shivered, your legs quaking as you craved for more of his intimate touch.

Yusei looked into your eyes, searching for any hesitation or any sign that you wanted him to stop. You held his gaze and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He smiled as he held your hip with one hand and guided his member with the other. He lightly teased you by rubbing his cock against your clit, sending sparks shooting up your spine.

"Yusei" you whined, clawing at his shoulders desperately.

He grinned cheekily at your panting and needy form beneath him. He relented and finally pushed inside of you, burying to the hilt. You moaned arching your back to take as much in as you could. He set out a slow pace, rolling his hips into your own as he supported himself on his elbows. You wrapped your legs around his waist rocking your hips in time with his, grinding against him in a smooth tempo.

He groaned softly against your skin, burying his face against the crook of your neck as he gyrated his hips into you. The pleasure started to gnaw away at your gut, the warmth spreading as you held onto Yusei like he was a lifeline. The room was filled with gasps and moans from the both of you as a thin sheen of sweat covered your bodies. The coil in your stomach was getting tighter and you pulled Yusei closer as you neared your limit, your legs taut around his waist.

"Yusei I'm close" you panted.

Yusei grunted in acknowledgment as he started to pick up the pace. His thrusts became harder and your body was quaking underneath him from the intense pleasure. Your hips started to stutter as you were getting closer. Yusei suddenly lifted your hips off the mattress and you gasped in surprise. His hands slipped under you and grabbed your backside, giving your behind a light squeeze. This new angle had him rubbing up against spots you didn't even know you had. Your moans reached a new level as you cried out his name.

"Ah Yusei! Right there!" you cried. "Right there!"

Yusei thrusted into you again and he hit the same spot.

“Right there?” he asked.

You barely manage to nod, rutting your body to his rhythm. You could barely stand it any longer. Yusei obeyed your command as he gave that particular spot a few long, hard strokes. It wasn't long before you were seeing stars and crying out his name to the heavens. Your orgasm hit you hard as a wave of pleasure washed over your body. Your body went tense, your walls clenching around Yusei's cock tightly. The sensation was almost unbearable for him and he came quickly after you. He buried his head into your shoulder and cried out your name, his body trembling as he came inside you.

Your body went limp as Yusei pulled out and collapsed beside you. You both took a moment to catch your breath, just staring into each other's eyes lovingly. When you found the strength, you moved closer to Yusei. He rolled onto his back and put and arm around your shoulder, letting your head fall onto his chest. You gave him a dopey smile, eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Feeling tired now?"

He hummed in response before he kissed the top of your hair, his fingers lightly running up and down your arm as you bathed in the warm afterglow of sex. You could still feel his heartbeat jumping beneath your hands but he was relaxed. His blue eyes shimmered in the dark as he brushed a few strands of hair behind your ear.

"I could fall asleep happily with you in my arms" he muttered.

His words made your cheeks warm as you offered him another giddy smile. The ways his fingers massaged your scalp was slowly making you tired, the soothing motion making you melt against your human pillow. You hummed softly, eyes growing heavy as you lay your head on his warm chest.

"I love you Yusei."

"I love you too."

That was the last thing you remember Yusei saying as you drifted off to sleep shortly after.


End file.
